multirealminnfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Class - Erieneyes
Some calamity has befallen this angelic warrior. Wings stained black shear the air as her merciless eyes search for a target. Known by many names—the Fallen, the Ash Wings, and the Furies—the devils called erinyes mock the form of the angelic hosts in their exaction of vengeance and bloody justice. Executioners, not judges, erinyes alight upon the bladed eaves of Dis, Hell’s cosmopolitan second layer, ever attentive for chances to soar into battle, whether in defense of Hell, on the whims of diabolical masters, or at the impassioned summons of jilted mortal summoners. All erinyes weave deadly living ropes from their own hair, which they use in battle to lift their foes into the air, mocking and condemning their victims for their transgressions before dropping them from great heights. Erinyes appear as darkly beautiful angels, augmenting their sensuality with deliberate bruises and scars. Most erinyes stand just under 6 feet tall and weigh approximately 140 pounds, even with their black feathered wings that stretch over 10 feet wide. Alignment: An erinyes tends toward lawful evil. These devils typically follow order, are loyal but care not for freedom, dignity, or life. Erinyes are without mercy or compassion, but are comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but are willing to serve. Erinyes Racial Traits • +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence: Erinyes and clever and cunning, and move with deadly grace. * Medium: Erinyes are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Outsider (Evil, Lawful): Erinyes are outsiders with the evil and lawful subtypes. On planes other than their home plane, erinyes also have the extraplanar subtype. * Normal Speed: Erinyes have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Erinyes can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Infernal Body (Ex): Erinyes have fire resistance 10 and are immune to poison. * Languages: Erinyes begin play speaking Common and Infernal. Erinyes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Gnoll, Halfling, and Orc Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 gp (average 105 gp.) CLASS SKILLS The erinyes’ class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the erinyes class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: An erinyes is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As an erinyes gains levels, her ability scores increase as noted on Table: Erinyes. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Natural Armor (Ex): At 1st level, an erinyes gains a +2 natural armor bonus to her AC. This bonus increases by +2 at 5th level and again at 9th level. Spell Resistance (Ex): Starting at 1st level, an erinyes becomes resistant to magic, gaining spell resistance equal to 10 + her Hit Dice. See in Darkness (Su): At 2nd level, an erinyes gains the ability to see perfectly in darkness of any kind, even that created by a deeper darkness spell. Wings (Ex): At 2nd level, a set of black-feathered, angelic wings sprouts from a erinyes’ back. She can use these wings to glide, negating damage from any fall and allowing 20 feet of forward movement for every 5 feet of descent. She glides at a speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. She cannot use her wings to actually gain altitude; she merely coasts in other directions as she falls. At 6th level, her wings grow stronger, and she gains the ability to fly at a speed of 50 feet with good maneuverability. While an erinyes is encumbered or wearing medium or heavy armor, her fly speed is reduced by 10 feet. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): Starting at 3rd level, an erinyes gains limited spell-like abilities. The exact abilities gained depend on the erinyes’ class level, according to the following table. In each case, the caster level equals the erinyes’ class level plus 3. The DC for a saving throw against an erinyes’ spell-like ability is 10 + the spell level + the erinyes’ Charisma modifier. When the same spell appears multiple times on the table, the erinyes gains the higher-level ability. Otherwise, these spell-like abilities are cumulative. Resistances (Ex): At 4th level, an erinyes gains acid resistance and cold resistance 5, and her fire resistance increases to 20. At 8th level, her acid resistance and cold resistance both increase to 10. Damage Reduction (Ex): Starting at 5th level, an erinyes’ fiendish body is able to shrug off mortal blows. She gains damage reduction 5/good. Telepathy (Su): Starting at 5th level, an erinyes can mentally communicate with any other creature within a 30 feet that has a language. It is possible to address multiple creatures at once telepathically, although maintaining a telepathic conversation with more than one creature at a time is just as difficult as simultaneously speaking and listening to multiple people at the same time. This ability’s range increases to 50 feet at 7th level and to 100 feet at 9th level. Entangle (Su): At 6th level, an erinyes becomes able to craft and wield a 50-foot-long rope that that entangles opponents of any size as an animate rope spell with a caster level 16. The save DC against an erinyes’ rope is equal 11 + the erinyes’ Dexterity modifier. An erinyes can hurl her rope up to 30 feet with no range penalty. The rope functions only for the erinyes who made it and no other. Immunities (Ex): At 8th level, an erinyes becomes immune to fire.